


We'll Be Okay, You Can Rest Now

by BrenIsntHome (NicoGreyjoy)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Feels, Ficlet, Inspired by Endgame, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoGreyjoy/pseuds/BrenIsntHome
Summary: The final Getsuga Tenshou comes with a much bigger price than just the loss of his powers. But it's a price Ichigo is willing to pay to keep those he loves safe. There is only one way.[Inspired by Endgame because I'm sad trash]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	We'll Be Okay, You Can Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's seems like all I can write is angst lately so I'm just gonna go with it. Have some angst.

Pain. 

All Ichigo knows is pain as Mugetsu rips its way out of his body and rushes towards Aizen in a burst of black fury. It feels like he's being ripped apart from the inside and he screams. He screams while his own reiatsu attacks his body and he can feel the blood in his throat. It hurts. It hurts so much. But he knows there's no going back from the choice he's made. 

_There's only one way we win._

Geta-boshi's words echo in his mind and he grits his teeth, forcing more energy into his attack. 

_There's only one way._

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. What if this didn't work? What would happen then? Or, what if this does succeed and they win? What happens then? 

If this doesn't work, then everything he has done, everything he has sacrificed, will be for nothing. His family, his friends, the world; everything will be lost to a power-hungry man hellbent on remaking the universe and ruling over it as king. And that cannot happen. Ichigo cannot and will not let that happen. 

But when it does succeed, what does that mean for him?

Power like this comes with a price. A heavy price. 

His mom named him Ichigo because it means "first protector", and he has always taken that job seriously. He promised her he would always be there to look after his sisters and make sure they were safe. He's fed them, clothed them, walked them to school, threatened the bullies who dared to pick on them, and stayed up late reading to them and helping with school projects they procrastinated on. 

He's held them after nightmares, made them laugh when they're said, taken care of every bump or bruise. 

It's his job to always be there for Karin and Yuzu. He promised his mom, he promised _them_. He knows that Goat-face is there and that he will protect them with his life. He _knows_ that their father would do anything for the girls.

_But he's the protector. He has to be there. He has to..._

There's more screaming and Ichigo isn't sure if it's coming from him or Aizen or both of them. The attack hits its target and the pain burns white hot. It feels like his soul is being burned to ash. 

And then......it stops. 

He's not sure how he makes it to the ground, but he does. His ears are ringing, his vision is blurred, his limbs shake and he can't support himself. He falls to his knees, gasping and choking on his own blood. His whole body aches in the aftermath of the final Getsuga Tenshou. Did he do it? Did they win? Did they defeat Aizen? Is everyone safe? Please, let everyone be safe..

He feels himself falling backward and his back harshly slams into the rock behind him, forcing another cough and spurt of blood out of his lungs. 

Everything hurts and he fights to stay conscious.

Where is everyone else?

Are they okay? 

Where-

"Ichigo!" a shout draws his attention and he can see a tall figure running towards him. He blinks and then Renji is there, crouching down in front of him. 

"R-R-Renji?" 

Renji is here. Does that mean they won? 

"Ichigo..." Renji says again, softer this time. He can feel the man's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. He's staring at him with a pained expression looking like he wants to say something, but decides against it. He squeezes his shoulder tighter, a strained smile appearing on his lips as he pushes himself up, moving away just in time to avoid being run over but another, smaller shinigami. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia cries, practically throwing herself at him. "Ichigo, you have to stay conscious! Someone from the fourth division will be here soon!"

"Rukia-" Renji starts, but she cuts him off before he can finish. 

"You have to stay awake! We won. The war is over. You....Aizen," her voice breaks and tears begin to pool in her eyes. "We won. You did it. We won, Ichigo." 

Ichigo tries to say something, anything, but he can't get his vocal cords to comply. A numbness is creeping through his body and it's becoming harder to stay awake. But he has to. He has to, he has to, he has to, he-

"Please, you have to stay awake," Rukia begs, gripping his shihakusho tightly. "Please." 

From behind Rukia, a pair of hands gently grasp her shoulders and pull her away. She puts up a fight at first but finally allows herself to be pulled into Renji's arms, still looking tearfully back at Ichigo. 

"Son."

His father fills Ichigo's line of vision. Isshin is smiling at him, a mixture of pride and sorrow on his face. 

_Dad._

His eyes feel so heavy but he forces them to stay open. 

"You did well, son. Your mother would be so proud of you. So proud." Isshin's smile becomes more strained as he takes Ichigo's hand in his and holds it tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

His father reaches out and runs his fingers through his hair, like he used to do when Ichigo was little and couldn't sleep. 

"Look at me, son."

Isshin keeps smiling and stroking his hair as Ichigo continues to fight to keep his eyes open. 

"We're gonna be okay. Yuzu, Karin, and I will be okay. I promise you. You can rest now." 

His father's expression is so earnest that he believes him.

Maybe it's okay to rest...

Ichigo's eyes close for the last time before he can see his allies, shinigami and visored alike, bend their knees in honor of their fallen comrade. 


End file.
